soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sundogs
Welcome to my talk page. In here, the is user left topics that I read and respond to comments, complaints, ideas, messages, praise, suggestions, and other topics. Please use this link to post a comment, complaints, ideas (or suggestions), message, praise, suggestions, and or other topics on your mind to my talk page. I am usually here most everyday to improve this community. Thanks. Archive 1 Dark Shadows Hi Sundogs, I saw you asked on the CollinWiki about what genre Dark Shadows was. It was definitely a soap opera, running 5 days a week for 30 minutes around 4pm Eastern/Pacific Time (3pm Central, 2pm Mountain) from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971. It was originally intended to be a gothic soap with a lot of mystery, murder and suspense, but when it introduced a vampire for a 13-week story near what appeared to be the end of the show (Apr. 1967), it gained new life. It spawned 2 movies (not including one that is currently in pre-production) and a 1991 revival series. I hope this helps. See ya after sunset! NightBear 10:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Requesting Protection Hi, I just wanted to wish you happy holidays and that Would it be too much to ask if I could have a page protected. The page is: User talk:Carly Corinthos/ Archive 1. Thank You!!! and Happy New Year!!! --Carly Corinthos 15:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC)--Carly Corinthos 15:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You so much! --Carly Corinthos 01:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re-signing I have thought about it and I finally came to a conclusion. I would like to quit . I would just like to have my User account and Talk page and archive 1 to be Deleted. Images The multiple images that I uploaded must come off. It's nothing personal. but I dont like the idea of my things being left behind and if I start my own site, i will use these images. If it's not too much, please remove them. Thank You. Happy Holidays. --Carly Corinthos 01:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) user:car5ly8's case Have you guys made a decison with the user. She has been nothing but helpful. Please let her know as soon as possible so that way she can return and help out.--M42380 04:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) She can come back under one condition - she can't threaten users without my permission. Sundogs E-Wrestling Encyclopedia | Soap Operas Wiki 01:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I will let her know on her page. I think that she is visiting her friends in another state so she won't be back for a week. thanks--M42380 01:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) USER: Carly Corinthos. My I please have permission to change my User name and Talk pages to Carly Corinthos Jacks? and read the following. * I Don't think that you used just be allowed to change your user name unless that you are leaving. --Car5ly8 05:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RESPONCE I Am Leaving, that's for sure. Its nothing personal but I don't have the time to edit anymore. Fair Game The Images are mine and I wont allow them to be on the site. It's not fair. I have complete ownership of the images. THank You. NEW YEAR IN JUST A FEW!!! --Carly Corinthos 18:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : did you take them? I don't think that they are owned by you. --Car5ly8 05:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) User:Carly Corinthos I thought that she left the wikia after you allowed her to delete the images from her upload. --Car5ly8 02:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : She lied to us all. She said that she would leave and she did not. see :: I'm gone. DELETE MY ACCOUNTS User:Carly Corinthos Jacks 02:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :: I will beleive that when i see it. --Car5ly8 23:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :: User talk:76.69.240.71 Caroline Corinthos Jacks That actress have never apperaed on the show. Leave it alone or you will report. --Car5ly8 19:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Check out the 2005 flashback on youtube. look for ' Carly's breakdown part' 14, 15, 0r 16 i'm not sure but it is deffinetly her. read the coments also. It confirms her. so KNOW YOUR SHIT b4 accusing me. General Hospital Wiki I am requesting you to join my Wikia: General Hospital Wiki. If you desire to join, I am willing to make you an ADMIN. -- 14:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) General Hospital Wiki I am requesting you to join my Wikia: General Hospital Wiki. If you desire to join, I am willing to make you an ADMIN. -- 14:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) User:Carly Corinthos-Jacks * The nightmare has returned to Soap Opera Wiki. She's calling me names. Would you be so nice and tell her to leave the my user name alone. All My Children * I created a new all My Children wikia and I need help with it. Would you mind coming over to it? thanks M42380 --M42380 23:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) JUST Really want to help!!! I've noticed that there a lot of SOAP Opera wikis going up, and I'm currently involved in a few. I've always wanted to do one big soap opera wiki, and I finally found one. I've gotten really good at copying and creating templates, see for yourself: Template:Infobox soap character. I'd really like to be an administrator so I can help fix this Wikia up. --Nk3play2 03:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Nk3play2 Promotion * Thanks, I would actually love to be promoted to the next level of administration, believe it or not, I do spend a lot of time on here. --Nk3play2 18:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) - Yes I would be interested in becoming and administrator. Thanks So Much! Brightpath95 Non-American soaps * I was wonders if you'd be interested in incorporating non-american soaps (EastEnders, Emmerdale; etc) into the soaps wikia; its just a suggestion.--Nk3play2 22:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Question I would like to know if we can have fictional stories like fan creation stories on here? Rustlers 19:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Primetime Soaps!!! Would ABC's now cancelled Brothers & Sisters be considered a soap??? Online series Cpuld we? CA Quakes 23:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Other soaps I think I understand what you're saying, if not you can explain it in more detail. Do mean soap operas like web series, like The Bay. If so then I would consider then soaps. But I'm not exactly sure how much information is available for things like this, if any at all.--Nk3play2 22:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I agree with what you're saying, I think if user created web series, like The Bay are notable enough. I see certain websites that only cover soaps always talking about that show, so I'd have no problem including notable content in this project. And I may have read this wrong, but are you saying the Passions is being revived online??? I completely see your point, web based series aren't welcome on Wikipedia, so they should be welcome on this Wiki. However, I may not have the time to spread the word about web series, so it would be great if you could.--Nk3play2 23:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Format for character articles I've come up with a manual style for character articles; while I agree that storylines should be written as biographical history, I think we should separate real world content from the fictional, I've already done this in a few articles such as Michael Corinthos, Dante Falconeri and I am working on others.--Nk3play2 my buzz 18:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Merger response from Maple Hey Sundogs, I will try to answer all of your questions. Few things about myself I am not an admin (yet) for any of these four sites, but I'm spearheading the merging push. I came over from the General Hospital Wikia, which I have help tremendously. I strongly suggest that GH is left alone, since they are doing quite well over there Why there two ABC Daytime Wikia? I don't entirely know for sure. There is only one admin listed on ABC Daytime 2 (icewoman18) and very few community members on it. I am in the process of getting admin rights to Daytime and Daytime 2. Merging of ABC Daytime and ABC Daytime 2 I am strongly supportive of the move/merger The scope of ABC Daytime and ABC Daytime 2 They both seem to only cover ABC Daytime Soaps, OLTL and AMC. The wikias could/should be renamed to ABC Daytime Soaps or ABC Soaps. The idea of OLTL and AMC (with any residual information on the 2 ABC Daytimes) merging into The Soap Opera Wikia '''I don't know about that, since The Soap Opera Wikia covers alot in more general sense and covers stuff about Dallas, EastEnders, Brother and Sisters, Degrassis, some spanish language shows, etc. It could be okay, but it seems that the TOS wiki is scope too far (maybe). I believe there might be a difference between the four sites and the TOS wikia, one more driven by OLTL and AMC and the other is driven by a wide general poke at Soaps. '''My suggestion of course of action Merge the four wikias since all four are inter-related (which The Soap Opera Wikia might be traditiona soap operaish) and see how that goes. Then we can build a collaborative relationship between the Daytime Soap Opera (4 sites into one with the community pool, the merge could get - look at the GH wikia. It started from stratch to a decent wikia) with the more Other Than Daytime-centered The Soap Opera Wikia. If I would have your help/support with the merger of the four sites, that would be great This is just my thoughts on the matter, please take it with a grain of salt. Let me know what you think, Maplechild91 (talk) 01:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Merge - Part 2 Hello again, I hope my first response was clear, adequate, and cordial. I was surfing the web and found out there is more than I originally thought *AMC wikia *OLTL wikia *ABC-Daytime wikia (with a hyphen) *ABC Daytime wikia (without a hypen) - this one seems up and running with like 600 pages and good content *ABC-Daytime-2 wikia *ABC-Daytime-Two wikia If I still have your assistance/willingness to help at merging the (now) four ABC Daytime wikias into one ABC Daytime Soaps that would be great. I am still waiting for Wikia staff to give me admin rights to ABC Daytime 2 Wikia and ABC-Daytime Wikias. Maplechild91 (talk) 23:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Merge - Part 3 Thanks for the reply. Your scope is defintely fine, I figured I would point out that there is a slight difference between TSO's scope and four ABC Daytimes and AMC/OLTL. The joint venture idea would be great, since TSO and it seems that abcdaytime.wikia.com does have 600ish articles and decent community that could thrive with each other. The admin/founder of abcdaytime.com seems to be the same one from abc-daytime-2.wikia.com, but seems active at the 'successful' abcdaytime.com. I talked to her about the merger and waiting reply. I have contacted "Special:Contact" about the merger. I am also going to write to support@wikia.com in the next few days. I would say yes to the Twitter promotion, after the merger takes place. I welcome any assistance in the actual merger process, since I don't know too much about exporting/importing. I also welcome your assistance in talks to wikia staff. Maplechild91 (talk) 05:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) A wikia staff, merrystar via support@wikia.com, wrote back saying that I would have to go through abcdaytime (yellow) and abc-daytime-2 admin to merge those two. The other two appear to be fair game, and have put an order through wikia staff for admin rights. We/I can start with two and then work ourselves to 4/6 merging? I will wait for couple days for "No Hyphen/2" admin to respond before moving forward. I should be back on by 3pm EDT or 21:00 UTC. Maplechild91 (talk) 05:54, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for your committment and effort in this manner. I am still waiting on getting admin rights. I tried going on the adoption site to adopt the "Hyphen wikia" and "Two wikia" with several different attempts at the form, but would always get a "Bad Title" response page. I am waiting for response from the "No Hyphen wikia/2" wikia admin that has a successful No Hyphen wikia site going, due to wikia staff merrystar response saying that we have to go through her. for merging those two. I was typing in the url (because I don't have my bookmarks on the library computers) for the successful GH wikia and found out that the general-hospital.wikia.com is the successful one and there a meager 23-article generalhospital.wikia.com (without any hyphens). The GH no hyphen has no admins. Action you can take - If you can help me speed up the process of granting admin rights for the "Hyphen wikia, Two wikia, and generalhospital.wikia.com", that would be spectacular and we might be able to start the merging process. Maplechild91 (talk) 20:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Merger - Part 4 Okay. That is certainly fine. I will contact you when a concrete step is made. I have sent in various forms for the inactive wikias, so like you said its just a waiting game. Thanks, Maplechild91 (talk) 01:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Merger - Part 5 Update Hey, We might be at a stand-still at merging, but I like you said I have to be patient. Merrystar says that I can't get admin rights (only one site) just to merge. She also stated that Icewoman18 is fine at abcdaytime.wikia.com. I haven't recieved any word from her though. nk3play2, another admin on one of those abc daytime wikias, stated that he would be supportive of a big merge, so I would think he could be on board with the mini-merge. There might be something small that I could help with, but I am going to wait for that. We will just have to wait, I guess! Maplechild91 (talk) 00:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Merger - Part 6 update Hello, I just wanted to keep you updated as to what's going on with the merging idea. Maplechild91 has asked me to kinda "take over" the merging process since I've merged two wikis before. We are going to start this mass merger by combining 4 wikis (amc.wikia.com, allmychildren.wikia.com, oltl.wikia.com and onelifetolive.wikia.com) into amc-oltl.wikia.com. LaGerze, who's a frequent contributor over at general-hospital.wikia.com, where I'm an admin, founded amc-oltl.wikia.com and has agreed to help us with the merger. I have left messages on the talk pages of all the most recent editors at the four wikis, and I also left messages on the homepages of those four wikis and the amc-oltl wiki explaining the merger. I contacted support, and they said to contact them again in a week with an update as to whether I have gotten any responses from anyone.--Ylnani (talk) 20:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) To my knowledge, the people on board with the merger are: *Ylnani (me) *Maplechild91 (started the idea of the merger) *LaGerze (founder of amc-oltl.wikia.com) *Nk3play2 (admin at the gh wiki and Soap Opera wiki) *Sundogs (you) --Ylnani (talk) 20:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :It really doesn't matter to me whether AMC and OLTL are one wiki or two. In my conversations with Maple yesterday, I don't think it made a difference to him either. We just had the thought that maybe one wiki would be good since they are so linked (same creator, same company, same studio, many of the same fans (I realize not all though), etc). I had suggested to him that if we did do one wiki, it should be amc-oltl.wikia.com, and he found that it had already been created. Today, I found out that the creator is a frequent contributor over at general-hopsital.wikia.com, and he said he's on board. However, they are two different shows, and I see why you say there should be two wikis. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me either way. I asked LaGerze, the founder of the amc-oltl wiki to enable the forum over there so that we can all talk about this in one location without having to go back and forth on different talk pages on different wikis. It should be easier to follow the conversation.--Ylnani (talk) 21:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Ylnani, yes - either way, I figured if we can have one amc-oltl wikia out there would be great but if we have to have one amc and one oltl wika would be sufficient also. As long as there are like only 3-5 wikias for the three soaps (AMC, OLTL, and GH) and not the current 8-10ish. I believe when we get this up and running, you will previously saying that you could help promote it with facebook, etc. Maplechild91 (talk) 21:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I just asked LaGerze what he thinks. So, we'll see what he says.--Ylnani (talk) 22:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) AMC-OLTL wiki(s) merge talk We now have a forum to discuss all this over at http://amc-oltl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2072. Please follow that post and do all further conversation there so that everyone can follow it more easily and know what's going on. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 22:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Please click here to vote on whether to have one wiki or two--Ylnani (talk) 04:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Merger Update Merger Part 2.1 Hey Sundogs, you will saying that you have some recruiting or marketing avenues that you can promote our major wikias. We have redirected the spanish amc wikia with only one page to the allmychildren.wikia.com. We are trying the survival of the fittest approach with the onelifetolive.wikia.com. So if you are still willing to promote, that would great (the one that are hyperlinked). I am still trying to get ABC-Daytime-2 and ABC-Daytime merge into ABCDaytime. Maplechild91 (talk) 05:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC)